Pikachu's Crush
by sabrina-diamond
Summary: A totally random Pokemon and Salior Moon related comedy crossover written by me and my friend Ella way, way back a few years ago! Read it and laugh out loud!


PIKACHU'S CRUSH BY ELLA AND STEPH 

Note: When you see pink or violet writing, it means one of the authors (me or Ella) aretalking.

PINK- Steph, VIOLET-Ella.

One day, in the morning, Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu were walking along Pikapi Road to Topaz City admiring the view of the harbour. Their friends Ella, Steph, Sabrina & Pikachan, soon joined them, however.

My name is Ella I am a tall girl with long, straight brown hair with a tiny curl in it and sparkling hazel eyes. Misty is the only girl who has red hair. Sabrina has long black hair and blue eyes. Pikachan, the freak child whose genes were swapped with a pikachu's when she was ten years old and is a dark-haired girl, but in truth, no one can really describe her eyes. Straight off before we met her she was really a loner but a great trainer. Now she is everyone's friend.

But, Steph Tjang is really the most beautiful girl in our group. (**Naturally)** Her hair is ebony, and her eyes black-brown. All the boys in our school like her because she is so CUUUUUUUTE! She is also the most experienced trainer in the world. Her strongest Pokémon is on level 100!

**Yeah, right – in your dreams, Blighter Girl!  
****Hey Ellie, it's Glider Girls, not Blighter Girls!  
****Well, when you tell me the difficult name of something, DOOON'T DOOOOO IIIT WIITTTHHH YOOOOR MOOOWWTTHH FUUUUUL OF FOOOOOD - FER GOD"S SAKE! **

As soon as we walked into T-C TOPAZ CITY Ash got _that _look in his eyes. "The T-C GYM!" he cried, "I must go!" "Hey, wait Ash," called Steph "Don't run off – we need you!" Ash went all red just then and said, "if you say so, honey." Then it was Steph's turn to blush and she threw her hamburger into Ash's face.

**WHAT!  
****Well, Steph, this was ORIGINALLY my story, and in MY story u LIKE Ash! Now let's get on with this novel, I'm bored already!  
OK, OK already, back to da storeee!**

Brock, however, got that look that he has when he sees a cute girl. We followed his gaze at this fancy salon across the road. Sitting beside the window was a beautiful blonde girl filing her long, pink nails. 'Serena's Salon – all makeovers half-price'- the sign screamed. Before anyone could stop him, Brock raced in. We followed and suddenly all us girls felt this funny feeling, like we seriously needed a manicure or something. We opened the door and entered the shop.

The salon smelt of roses and was painted pink and blue.

Urgg! Pink yuhhkk!  
**Welll Ellie, as you probably know I LLLLIIIIIIIIKKKKKEEEEEEEEE PINK!**

About 7 women were in there, having a pedicure, dying their hair or getting a perm.

"Hey – cool!" shouted Sabrina "Half-price manicures!"

**What's a manicurey thing Glider Girl (Ella)?  
****Oooh Steph, this is not a manicurey thing; it is a manicure when u get your nails professionally painted so SHUUUUT UUUUUUUP!**

Steph, who really loves pink, started to wet her pants she was sooooooooooooooooooooooo excited!

**EEEELLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I don't wet my pants anymore!**  
In my story, you do, Stephie baby!

So, while Steph was in the toilet, Pika-chan, Sabrina Misty and I went over to rescue the blonde girl from being wooed by Brock. "Hi", said Pika-chan. This surprised us, because P-C doesn't usually make the first move. "Pikapichu!" cried Pikachu "piiiika!" "Oh, hi", said the girl "I am Serena, I own this salon! WHAT can I do for you guys?"

**GUUUUUYYYYSSS!**  
It's a general term, Steph!

Then suddenly, for the first time she saw Pikachu. "Oh, a Pikachu, how cute! I have one too, you know!" And from behind the desk she brought…

A really cute female pikachu! It was cute and fluffy, powdered and primped, also with a yellow ribbon on its tail. We were all impressed, but Pikachu just stood there, unmoving, love hearts popping beneath its eyes. It said "pikapiiii!" and ran outside to get a flower; it came back with a rose in its paw.

**My turn now.** Then Tuxedo Mask came with a female Raichu. "OOOOOOOHHHHH!" said Serena. Steph came out of the toilet, saw Damien (Tuxedo Mask) and immediately fell in love with him along with P-C, Sabrina, Serena and Misty. **Ooohlala! Anyway, Ella is going home now and I get to write the whole story! Bye Ella. ****Bye Steph!** **Back to the story.**

The female Pikachu stuck her nose in the air and tried to run away. "Piiiiiiiikachuuuuuuuuuu, Piiiiiiiikaaaaaaachuuuuuuuu!" cried Pikachu as he tackled her from behind. "Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?" Pikachu plead. "Pi." The female Pikachu sternly said. **Translation: Pikachu- Don't leave me Ruby, Don't leave me! Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Ruby- No.**

Suddenly Jessie and Amanda came on top of a minibus while Meowth drove. "Prepare for treble, make it dreble, to save the world from annihilation, to destroy all people in our nation, to call all evils of truth and love, Jessie!" said Jessie.

"Amanda!" added Amanda.

"Team Rockets isn't blasting at the speed of light," Jessie continued. "Surrender to us now or we'll lose the fight" chimed Amanda.

"Meowth, meowth, we're right!" sang Meowth, secretly glad of rewriting the motto.

"We'll take revenge of defeating us last time," growled Jessie fiercely as she loaded this large bazooka with ten blown up balloons. She shot the balloons at the salon. The balloons burst and covered the whole place with chloroform!

Ash, in a flash, came back. Unfortunately he fell asleep. Meanwhile Jessie shot the Bazooka thing again, this time aimed at Pikachu and Ruby! This metal claw-like hand attached to a string in the bazooka came out and formed a cage around them. One of Steph's pokéballs rolled out of her pocket and opened up and released Thunderr! "Raichuchuchuchu!" said a puzzled Thunderr. Team Rocket fled into a forest with the bazooka. I'm too tired to talk now, so let Thunderr tell you what happened to him and Team Rocket.

You know what's it like to see the world through a Raichu's eyes? No? Let me tell you: you can only see two colours, black and white. (Yeah, as you always say as an expression: It's a black and white world. Here's my opinion: Grungy expression!)

You can also spot things precisely five metres away. You can hear the tiniest sounds, so a mosquito buzzing sounds like earth-shattering noise to you. Your brain is intelligent enough to understand human speech. Humans are so stupid! They think they are the most superior creatures on Earth! We are the best! Back to the story! I followed the people into the forest. I found them easily with my sense of smell. "Gotcha! Ha ha!" I crowed. The person my master called Jessie tried to capture me with rubber rings. I instinctively leapt over them and gave Jessie a humungous jolt. (I did a double kick too! Hee hee!) "Aggghhh! Help!" Jessie begged. (No use crying!) I followed them until they reached the most enormous gold coloured mansion in my entire life.

The mansion glittered and shone like the noon sun. Fauna surrounded it. (Those Houndours were patiently waiting to pull my tail off me! No thank you!) They entered it looking suspiciously for trainers; they didn't see me hidden behind a tree nearby. (Dumb girls!) There was a gargantuan banquet inside the mansion. Then I saw Jam Jam (my nickname for James) holding a plate of curried apples. Apples! My master gave me apples covered in white sugar as a tasty treat. (Just thinking about them is making my mouth water! Yum yum!) I sped into the house, jumped on a tiny table and landed in the plate, nibbling. Yuck! I loathe curry. (And the stink of Giovanni's breath!)

"Whose raichu is that sitting in my plate!" yelled Giovanni, (I knew Giovanni because Master and I battled him in the Viridian City Gym _and_ fought him at the Sliph Company. I disliked everything about him, even the pong! He should have an apple-flavoured Tic Tac for his rotten breath!).

"Sorry." I said in my native language that I learned as a Pikaua (a Pikachu toddler). Then I ran to unlock Pikachu and Ruby from their cages. I stood stunned because they were (Er… I forgot! )! Ella's Pikachu was also in there. I unlocked them with my tail as the key. (Humans make stupid keys!) We fled the feast. (I don't regret leaving Giovanni behind with a spoilt dessert.) I better let Pikachu write now.

P.S. Could it be that I have a crush on Damien's Raichu?

It was midnight by the time we got back. We were attacked continuously by packs of Growlites and Arcanines. All the doors were locked so we stood outside half the nightlong.

Someone saw us and took us to the lost and found center. The next day Ash came and fetched us from that creepy place along with Serena, Damien Ella and Steph.

Ruby said that she liked Thunderr better than me. Thunderr liked Damein's Raichu, so he has three girlfriends. I was heartbroken.

Lucky Raichu! Never mind! I'll find a girlfriend! (And lunch too! I hope Steph'll go to the supermarket and give us sugared apples for lunch!)

Summary: When all the humans woke up, they started to panic. They started searching for them. They located for them in the salon. They gave up and temporarily stayed in a hotel. The next day they were walking passes the center when Ella said, "Hey do you girls & guys think our Pokémon are in there?" They tried it and succeeded. Stay tuned for more adventures in the future!

**Wow! Like our long story? Tell us!**


End file.
